1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a lane departure prevention control system for a vehicle that prevents departure from a travelling lane by activating an actuator to apply yawing moment to the vehicle when the vehicle is likely to depart from the travelling lane.
2. Related Art
In recent years, various vehicle drive assist devices have been developed and put into practical use, and a lane departure prevention control system that prevents a vehicle from departing from a lane is one of such devices. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. H7-105498 discloses a technique related to a travelling state determining device for a vehicle that predicts a state of departure from a lane based on a distance between the vehicle and an intersection between an estimated moving path and a side edge of a lane and on an angle between the estimated moving path and the side edge at the intersection, and corrects the steering automatically in order to prevent departure based on the prediction.